Catch of the Day
by jenolas
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel take the young twins fishing and Glorfindel catches more than he expected. A bit of fluffy romance with mild ErestorGlorfindel slash content.


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.

Catch of the Day

As the sightless glaze of sleep slowly left Erestor's' eyes, he blinked once to clear the fading images of his dreams away, and then blinked again. Were his eyes deceiving him or was the apparition who sat on the end of his bed real? Shaking his head to fully clear his vision, he sat up slowly and stared angrily into bright blue eyes.

"Good morning, my sweet one," Glorfindel said cheerfully, kissing the advisor's soft, pale cheek as if he had every right to be so familiar. Erestor clearly thought otherwise.

"What are you doing in my chamber, and how did you get in here?" he asked, the anger in his eyes giving them a very becoming quality, or so Glorfindel thought.

"Your door was unlocked for a change, a fact which I perceived as permission to enter,"  
the seneschal said with a shrug.

"It was an oversight, nothing more. Might I enquire just how often you check the lock on my door?" Erestor asked unable to hide his curiosity and the small smile that indicated he was not really annoyed.

"At least once a day, usually just after you have retired," Glorfindel replied easily, his eyes glittering with amusement at the surprise on the advisor's face. "I have made it plain that I intend to win your heart, and if it means that I need to sneak into your chamber, or better yet your bed to do so, then so be it."

"And I have told you on innumerable occasions that I am not interested in taking a bed partner or a lover," Erestor replied, barely able to convince himself of the lie he spoke.

"I see, how disappointing." Glorfindel replied not in the least deterred. "Shall I hand you your robe or are you going to tease me by continuing to cover your beautiful body with naught but a sheet?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How do you know what I am, or am not wearing?" Erestor demanded as he nonetheless accepted the robe he was offered.

"I know you are deliciously naked because… well… because I peeked!" Glorfindel admitted, belatedly realising that he might have spoken the truth far too hastily.

The advisor's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You 'peeked'?" Erestor's voice was as cold and sharp as the blade of Glorfindel's sword. The seneschal nodded, smiled his most charming smile and had the grace blush with embarrassment at the lack of self control that was his only excuse for his poor behaviour.

"Aye and I apologise for I know I should not have done such a base thing, but you looked so desirable laying there in relaxed reverie that I found myself unable to resist the chance to see you in all your glory. I was not disappointed. You are truly beautiful," he added hoping the compliment would ease Erestor's anger a little.

"Then savour your moment of voyeurism because I assure you that you will not be seeing my naked form again!" Erestor replied becoming even more annoyed when he felt his own cheeks burning as hotly as the fire in his aching cock. He was disgusted with the betrayal of his own body, and especially the part that appreciated the Balrog slayer's interest even if its master did not.

"Well, not without your permission at least," Glorfindel added, having noticed the small tent in the sheet near the advisor's groin.

"I want you to leave, now!" Erestor demanded as he followed Glorfindel's gaze and covered the bulge with his hands. The seneschal was a hardened warrior, and determined to succeed in his quest, but he knew when it was wise to retreat.

"As you wish, but before I go, let me answer your other question. I came to speak with you regarding a request made by Celebrían." Glorfindel said, rising off the bed and turning his back to allow Erestor the privacy to don his robe.

"And what might our lady need ?" the advisor asked, the softness in his voice as he spoke of his lord's lady making Glorfindel envious of the affection Erestor felt for Celebrían and indeed Elrond and the twins as well. His would be lover was not really cold hearted, as many were unkind enough to say, he was merely very selective about who he would share his love with. Glorfindel hoped one day he would be the keeper of Erestor's heart.

"She told me she needs some uninterrupted time alone with Elrond to resolve the falling out they are currently experiencing over her planned visit to Lothlorien. You know how stubborn they both can be," Glorfindel explained.

"Aye, 'tis well past time they resolved the matter," Erestor agreed as he fussed about making two cups of herbal tea. Their petty quarrel and the fact that he had ordered Glorfindel from his sight already forgotten, Erestor offered the seneschal a cup and a seat on one of the chairs on his balcony.

"Indeed, and to that end Celebrían has asked that we keep the twins amused today," Glorfindel said accepting the tea and the truce with a smile. "She will bring them, and the bottle of Dorwinion she is offering as payment for our time, to my chambers after the morning meal and I thought we might spend the day at the river."

"I hope you assured her there was no need to bribe us to take care of the twins, it is always a pleasure not a chore," Erestor said with some concern.

"Rest assured I did my best in that regard, but she insisted I accept it nonetheless. Perhaps we can share it over dinner?"

"Aye, I have no objection to that, and a day at the river is also an excellent idea. Elladan and Elrohir have been begging to be taught how to fish after hearing of the River Elves who live in Thranduil's realm," Erestor said already making an inventory in his head of the items they would need to take with them.

"Ai, Erestor, I should warn you that fishing is not a craft I have ever tried," Glorfindel said, his brow furrowing in confusion as Erestor laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes. "I see no reason to laugh at my lack of experience."

"Dear Glorfindel, I find the thought of you being able claim innocence in anything to be most amusing but not entirely accurate in this case. You have certainly reeled in many lovers on your charming hook over the years," Erestor teased.

"Aye, but I have saved the best for last," Glorfindel said as he leaned over to brush his lips over Erestor's unresisting mouth.

"You have not yet found the right bait," the advisor whispered into a delicately pointed ear, making certain his warm breath tickled the sensitive tip.

"Nay, but I am beginning to get a few nibbles," Glorfindel said as the two dissolved into laughter at the silliness of conversation they were now having.

They were still chuckling several hours later when they accompanied their eager pupils to the river.

"Tell me again, why I agreed to this fishing trip?" Glorfindel asked as he hefted the bag he was carrying containing the fishing equipment Erestor had acquired from the Valar only knew where since there were no River Elves in Imladris.

"Because you love the twins, and because Elrond is paying for this little venture with one of his coveted bottles of Dorwinion," Erestor replied with an affectionate smile.

"And because it means I will have the pleasure of spending the whole day with you," Glorfindel added, feeling a slight twitch in his groin when he saw the spark of pleasure in Erestor's eyes that his words had caused. 'So, it was sweet and sincere words that Erestor responds to,' Glorfindel thought. 'I have found my bait!'

"And tonight we will dine on a meal of fresh fish, washed down by a cup or two of said wine," Erestor added, more eager for the evening to arrive than he was willing to admit.

They walked in silence for a while and watched with amused affection as Elladan and Elrohir, filled with eagerness and excitement at the prospect of learning how to catch fish, raced ahead, occasionally looking over their small shoulders to make sure their tutors were still close behind. As they neared a curve in the path that would take them from the sight of their protectors once they rounded it, the twins reluctantly halted. Their freedom from being forced to walk hand in hand with their elders depended entirely on keeping their agreement to remain in view at all times

"Please Glorfindel, can you and Erestor not walk a little faster?" Elladan called as he and Elrohir waited impatiently for the ones who were walking at a far too leisurely pace for their liking, to catch up.

"Aye, before the fish all swim away," Elrohir added, offering his support to Elladan's request by voicing their concern.

"There is no need for haste. There are plenty of fish in the river and they will still be there no matter when we arrive," Erestor reassured the boys. "However, perhaps it would help make the walk more interesting if you were to search for some small branches along the way that can be used as fishing poles." Two pairs of grey eyes lit with delight at this suggestion.

"Like the ones in the book we were studying?" Elladan asked, always more interested in looking at the pictures than reading the text. He left that boring task to Elrohir who always explained whet he read so well.

"Aye, exactly. Now see what you can find. You may have to step off the path but do not stray from my sight," Erestor warned, the words barely leaving his lips before Elladan and Elrohir began darting between the trees, each eager to be the first to find a fishing pole.

"I did not see the book, what kind of pole will I need?" Glorfindel asked innocently.

"A long, hard, sturdy one, about the thickness of three fingers I think. That would certainly be to my liking," Erestor replied, smiling wickedly when. Glorfindel moaned at the image that sprung to mind.

"I am certain I will be able to satisfy your requirements, if you will give me the chance," the seneschal said softly, mindful of the hearing of their young charges. His only reply was the feather soft touch of lips on his brow before Erestor answered a summons from Elrohir to come and inspect his find.

It was almost noon by the time the little group had found a suitable fishing spot and all had been equipped with poles strung with a few strands of fine elvish rope as lines, on the ends of which hooks were attached. Erestor knew that live worms were used as bait by Men, but he saw no reason to unnecessarily harm even the smallest creature and so had collected a supply of lembas to use instead.

"Cook has asked us to catch enough to fill these two baskets, if possible," Erestor said handing one to Glorfindel along with a net that, judging by the confused frown on the handsome brow, the seneschal had no idea how to use.

"It is for scooping the fish from the water once you have reeled it in," he said showing Glorfindel the movement required.

"I will need a bigger one than this for the fish I have in mind to catch, " the seneschal said, looking directly into the advisor's eyes that seemed to be slightly darker than before and indicated to Glorfindel that he had finally found the right approach to winning his love.

"The waters are quite still today, but I think it best if you see take care of Elladan whilst I keep a watchful eye on Elrohir," Erestor said in the soft voice that Glorfindel had longed to hear spoken to him and he sighed happily.

"Aye, I have no desire to return to Imladris having to explain a missing or half-drowned son or two to Celebrían and Elrond," the seneschal agreed, knowing just how mischievous and unpredictable their small charges could be.

They had both worn loose shirts and leggings, and Erestor found he was unable to look away when Glorfindel removed his clothes to stand naked in the sunlight, nor could he hide his sigh of pleasure at the magnificent sight. The seneschal heard the lust in the soft release of breath and winked suggestively, suddenly wishing that he and Erestor were alone.

"Here, carry these for me so they do not get wet," he said, turning his attention back to his responsibilities as he handed the folded bundle to Elladan. He then hoisted the laughing child onto his shoulders and waded out to the rocky outcrop that he had selected as their fishing spot. Erestor watched with more than a little lust as Glorfindel's dripping body emerged from the water and he donned only his leggings. Erestor's felt weak in the knees as he imagined what it would feel like to run his hands over the soft skin that covered the strong muscles of the warrior, or the roughness of the small dark nipples that remained unhidden.

"Erestor!" he heard a small voice shout as he felt a demanding tug on his shirt.

"Ai, Elrohir, I am sorry. I was distracted for a moment. Come let us go to our spot and see if we can catch a fish before your brother," he said offering the younger twin a warm smile and a friendly hand. Elrohir kissed the fingers in a display of childish affection and fairly dragged Erestor to the small grassy protrusion that jutted a few feet into the river that the advisor declared was an excellent spot.

Before long both groups had made their first catch and challenge was given and accepted to see who could fill their baskets first. Amid much laughter and many squeals of delight whenever something took their bait and was captured there were also groans of frustration when the fish was strong enough to escape.

Similar shouts and laughter was heard from the river, and Erestor wondered that the noise had not scared all the fish away. However it was not long before Glorfindel signalled that he and Elladan were returning to shore and Erestor removed his clothes and waded out to collect their bounty thus allowing the seneschal to keep a firm hold on his young charge who was again in possession of the dry clothes.

As Erestor had done, Glorfindel openly admired the advisor's body as he walked slowly from the river. The way the water droplets glistened against his skin in the late afternoon sunshine was so sensual that Glorfindel was severely tempted to lick every one from the beautiful body. Of course, such was inappropriate behaviour with the young ones watching, so feeling frustrated and his admiration travelling below his waist, he quickly dressed.

"May we go for a swim?" Elladan and Elrohir asked in unison. Erestor looked to Glorfindel who nodded his consent. The twins were good swimmers, and now they were no longer distracted by fishing, their elders deemed it safe enough to allow the request.

"Of course, but do not go out too far," the advisor cautioned as he settled on the grassy bank to watch the young ones play.

Erestor felt Glorfindel sit close enough so that their thighs were touching and he smiled lovingly, silently giving his heart to the one whose arm slid tenderly around his waist and drew him close.

No words were spoken or needed as they felt, rather than heard the first faint notes of the song that would join their hearts and souls forever in love. The advisor rested his head on the strong shoulder, content for the moment just to be held in a loving embrace. The touch of a finger on his chin gently urged him to look into eyes filled with the same burning desire as he felt. He parted his lips to speak, only to have them hungrily devoured by a kiss filled with passion and desire.

"I love you Erestor," Glorfindel said as he caressed the soft cheek with his finger tips.

"I know, and you have captured my heart Glorfindel. I love you."


End file.
